For transcutaneous nerve and/or muscle stimulation, it is known to generate a current between two electrodes placed on the skin. By way of an illustrative example, the application EP 1 095 670, incorporated by reference in the present application, describes such an electrical neuromuscular stimulator that uses stimulating electrodes and a generator of electrical impulses.
In addition to stimulating the nerves and/or muscles, the current also stimulates the subcutaneous receptors that are situated between the skin surface and the nerves and/or muscles that are to be stimulated.
However, the subcutaneous receptors are sensitive to various factors, such as temperature, pressure or pain. Consequently, their excitation by an electrical current may induce undesirable effects as far as the user is concerned, for example pain, stinging sensation, etc.
There is therefore a need to be able to reduce, or even completely eliminate, the undesirable sensations that are experienced during transcutaneous nerve and/or muscle stimulation by electrodes.